


Softie

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre series, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Melanie plans a date for Bennett.Tumblr prompt fill that's getting its own work on here because it was an idea I've had for a bit that just worked with the prompt.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 13





	Softie

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the post: https://melsunicornonesie.tumblr.com/post/644520339650609152/16-and-37-for-bennett-and-melanie-please
> 
> This also links to the prompt list, AND the other fic I wrote for that post that will go into my general Tumblr prompt fill fic when I stop being lazy lmao. Please let me know what you think!!

Melanie hadn’t seen him in far too long, and she missed him. It was what had prompted her to carve out what little time she could in her far too busy schedule, and plan a date for them. Bennett was usually the one cajoling her into doing little things for herself; she knew that he’d be happy just with the fact that she was taking a little time off. But she also knew that he’d be touched that she’d done so specifically to spend time with him. He never complained about how her schedule affected their relationship; her wellbeing was far more important of an issue for him to dwell on it long when their relationship dried up for a bit every now and again. Still, she knew that he missed her, too. 

It was far cheesier of a setup than Melanie would’ve usually gone for, except that she knew that Bennett was into romantic shit and didn’t expect it from her, ever; it was why she was willing to give it to him sometimes, in her own quiet way. Such as telling him to meet her in one of the observatories at around sunset, and setting up a picnic in the cramped space. They were definitely too big to do more than just stand and look out, but she knew that he wouldn’t mind the close quarters. 

“Mel?” he called, a confused sound as he entered the room. 

“Up here,” she yelled back. 

He rounded the corner. He had a toolkit in hand, and his brow furrowed in confusion as he absorbed the sight that greeted him and deduced that it was decidedly _not_ the engineering emergency he’d half expected when Javi had told him he was urgently needed down here. Well, he could understand now why the other man wouldn’t meet his eyes at least. 

“I suppose the emergency is more personal,” his voice was tentatively hopeful, raising his eyebrows at her as he asked for clarification. 

“It is,” she confirmed, nodding sagely.

He smiled, putting the toolkit to the side before bounding up to join her. She grinned softly at the way his gangly limbs fit awkwardly in the tight space; she crawled towards him and lifted his arm so that she could move under it. 

“Hey,” he breathed, kissing the top of her head. 

She sighed, burrowing further into his chest and closing her eyes before repeating, “Hey.”

“And what’s the occasion?” Bennett asked, still slightly confused. 

Melanie smiled, turning to kiss him where she could reach before finally answering, “Nothing. I just missed you is all.”

It took him a while to think of a response, floored by the honesty she’d just given him. Warmth diffused through his chest at the thought of her missing him, uncaring that she could no doubt feel the way his heart sped up at the realization. He knew that she did, sometimes; of course he did, because sometimes he knew her even better than she knew herself. But she’d never voiced the sentiment out loud, and he didn’t quite know what to do with it. The statement had been vulnerable— fragile, almost, in the openness of it. 

“Wow,” he breathed, and then he couldn’t resist teasing her a little, “You’re just a softie.”

“Shut up,” she growled, pulling back to glare at him. 

He laughed a little, “It’s sunset, Mel. And you’ve made us a picnic.”

“Dick,” she muttered sulkily, halfheartedly punching his shoulder. 

He sobered slightly, brushing hair out of her face, “No, really. Thank you. This is incredibly sweet of you, and I’ll stop being an ass and enjoy it.”

“Good,” she grumbled, voice still somewhat petulant, “Because I’m starving, and I’d kinda like to finish dinner before the stars come out so that I can make out with you then.”

“See?” Bennett’s eyes sparkled, “Softie.”

“Oh, shut up,” Melanie huffed, rolling her eyes. 

Before he could think of a witty comeback, she’d taken a piece of sushi, and all but shoved it in his mouth. Point, Melanie. He kissed her fingertips before she removed them, watching the way she sucked in a shaky breath, eyes involuntarily flickering to his lips and back up again to meet his. 

He swallowed the food, and said, “Well? Aren’t you going to eat?”

Melanie let out an annoyed sound, but passed him the food. They ate in silence, but as Bennett looked at her and saw that she was still clearly flustered some time later, he knew he’d _definitely_ won this round. 

Points, Bennett.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a bit— then I went through the prompts I still had left, and realized that they worked well together lol. I hope that you think so, too!


End file.
